Evil feats
CONTRACT MASTER You are skilled at negotiating with outsiders for their services. Prerequisites: Ability to cast lesser planar ally, lesser planar binding, or a greater version of these spells. Benefit: Whenever you negotiate payment with an outsider to secure its services through planar ally, planar binding, or a similar spell, the cost of the payment is halved. In addition, receive a +4 bonus on any checks associated with such bargains or to compel service (such as with planar binding). This bonus also applies when testing the trap of a planar binding against the outsider’s spell resistance. Finally, whenever you use a spell to gain or compel service from an outsider, you can attempt a Dipolmacy skill check opposed by the outsider’s Sense Motive. If you succeed in this check, the contract you form with the outsider is worded in such a way to prevent the outsider from taking intentional actions that are harmful to you and your cause (subject to the GMs interpretation). DECEIVER’S PACT You have dedicated your impressive skills to the service of Asmodeus. Prerequisites: Devil’s Pact, sneak attack 3d6, evil alignment, you must sign a pact with Asmodeus or one of his agents. Benefits: In addition to its normal use, you can spend one use of the Devil’s Pact whenever you make an attack against a foe that you flank, or that is flat-footed. If the attack hits, it deals damage as normal and the target is also staggered for one round. If the target is an outsider with the good subtype, it is instead staggered for 1d4 plus 1 rounds. Creature’s that are staggered by this feat take a –4 penalty on Perception and Sense Motive skill checks. In addition, you can use the Devil’s Pack one additional time per day. DEVIL’S PACT You have signed a pact with Asmodeus, pledging your soul in exchange for unholy power. Prerequisites: Evil alignment, you must sign a pact with Asmodeus or one of his agents. Benefit: Three times per day, you can call upon the power of the Devil’s Pact to grant you a +2 profane bonus to any one d20 roll. You must declare that you are using this ability before the roll is made. Special: If you die, you cannot be brought back to life by any means aside from a wish or miracle spell. Even if such a spell is employed, you return to life with three permanent negative levels. IGNORE PAIN You are familiar with pain, and have become adept at ignoring when needed. Prerequsite: Toughness Benefit: Whenever you have the sickened condition, you only take a –1 penalty on attack rolls, weapon damage rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Whenever you have the nauseated condition, you can take a move action and a standard action, but take a –4 penalty on any check associated with an action that requires a standard to complete (such as attack rolls, weapon damage rolls, some skill checks, caster level checks, and so on). When nauseated, you cannot take full-round actions. MAGE’S PACT You have sworn to use your arcane might to further the goals of Asmodeus. Prerequisites: Devil’s Pact, ability to cast 3rd-level arcane spells, evil alignment, you must sign a pact with Asmodeus or one of his agents. Benefits: In addition to its normal use, you can call upon the power of the Devil’s Pact feat to increase the DC of an arcane spell by +2. You must declare that you are using this ability before the spell is cast and any saving throw is made. If the target of the spell is an outsider with the good subtype, the spell automatically bypasses any spell resistance the target might have. In addition, you can use the Devil’s Pact one additional time per day. PRIEST’S PACT You have devoted your divine talents to serve the will of Asmodeus. Prerequisites : Devil’s Pact, ability to cast 3rd-level divine spells, evil alignment, you must sign a pact with Asmodeus or one of his agents. Benefits: You can call on the power of the Devil’s Pact to enhance your divine spells, increasing your caster level by 2. You must declare you are using this ability before the spell is cast. If the target of the spell also worships Asmodeus, it gains a number of temporary hit points equal to the spell’s level for 1 minute. If the spell targets more than one creature, only one of the targets receives these temporary hit points (chosen by you). In addition, you can use the Devil’s Pact one additional time per day. SACRIFICIAL CHANNEL You can consume the soul of a dying creature to heal the unholy. Prerequisites: Channel negative energy 2d6, evil alignment. Benefit: Whenever you make a coup de grace against a living creature, you can spend one use of your channel negative energy class feature as a swift action. If the creature dies and has at least as many Hit Dice as the number of dice you roll for channel negative energy, the channel heals all evil creatures (living and undead) within a 30- foot burst instead of its normal effect. If the creature does not have enough Hit Dice, the channel energy attempt is wasted. UNHOLY SPELL (METAMAGIC) You can enhance your spells with the power of Asmodeus, making them more deadly to those who oppose his infernal will. Benefit: An unholy spell has a different function depending on the target. Good creature’s take a –2 penalty on any saving throws made against an unholy spell, while evil creatures gain a +2 bonus on such saving throws. In addition, if the spell deals damage, half the damage is considered unholy damage, which bypasses any resistances the target might possess. If the saving throw reduces the damage, if halves the unholy damage and the normal damage. An unholy spell takes up a spell slot one level higher than the spell’s actual level. WARRIOR’S PACT You have pledged your martial skill to the service of Asmodeus. Prerequisites: Devil’s Pact, base attack bonus +5, evil alignment, you must sign a pact with Asmodeus or one of his agents. Benefits: Whenever you use your Devil’s Pact on an attack roll, you also add 1d6 points of fire damage to the damage roll and the damage is treated as evil for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. The bonus fire damage is increased to 3d6 fire damage on a critical hit, but only if the Devil’s Pact was used on the initial attack roll, not the roll to confirm the critical hit. Finally, you can use the Devil’s Pact one additional time per day. Category:Feats